Ron Paul: The Very Best Of The Very Worst
by A Libertarian Ron Paul: Best of the worst. Some people think that the definition of insanity is the act of doing the same thing many times yet expecting different results. If that were the case, then most of the approximately 51% of the American people (the voters) have problems. We have, as a country, learned nothing from the past. We rant about this guy or that guy as though one is Jesus Christ himself and the other is the Anti-Christ. The problem is that either we have always elected the anti-Christ or there was no Jesus Christ to begin with (talking politics, not religion). Here is the deal: look at what the guy supports. It is clear that he is nothing more than a version of Pat Buchanan who doesn't are about human life. He is a wannabe paleoconservative and tries to sing the notes of the paleoconservatives and the nationalists (trade beliefs) but also wants to be the “jack of all trades”, which is a good indicator of him being a bad person (he is a role player). If you listen to his campaign, you will see that he wants to have “traditional conservative values” like building a huge, government funded, wall up to keep Mexicans in their home country, yeah thats as conservative as killing little kids. There are a few problems with the wall theory. First: it costs a crap load of money to the power of a holy crapload. Second: it will only take a few days, at the most, for immigrants to find a way to get through the wall (watch the immigration episode of Penn & Teller's show Bull$hit). And third: why? If this Rpal (too lazy) guy is supposed to have these “conservative” (i.e. !@#$ up capitalism) views of freedom and small government with few handouts, then why would millions, or billions, of immigrants coming into the country matter? If the government doesn't redistribute income, you would have to be a racists or a “they're takin ar jobs” complainer in order to still whine. In a real (i.e. Negative liberty) capitalist country, it doesn't matter which kind of people are your neighbors unless you just don't like their heritage (then its your problem, you racist bigot). Another thing about this Rpal guy is that he is just a loud mouth. Do you really think that he is some ideological do gooder? It is more likely that he either was only acting how he did (wanting to abolish department of education, the fed, and other bureaucracy) to get elected president or he really is a good person but will become as corrupt as a banana republic politician within the first hours of being elected. Yes he is the best, best of the worse that is. He is nothing more than another republicrat. His views, and the decision for him to be in the race, are nothing more than a decision make behind closed doors to help provide variety in the race to maximize chance of republicrat victory (democans are doing it too). Vote for Charles Jay, or a Libertarian candidate, or Seth Tyresson, or who ever is running for the American party ( I only put in a few but, if you don't recognise all of those name, then you are worse than the terrorists you unpatriotic despot!). Just don't vote major party including Rpal. Remember (in Jaxhawk font): THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS IS STILL EVIL. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: October 25, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: Republican Opinions Category: Rpal Opinions Category: Ron Paul Opinions Category: Communism Opinions Category: Iran Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions Category: Repblicrats Opinions Category: Democans Opinions Category: Terrorism Opinions Category: Breakfast Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.